


Trapdoor

by SkyWrite



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Silly Doctor, Why do you do these things?, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrite/pseuds/SkyWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is forgetful yet again and this leads to a very unfortunate situation for him. River scolds and teases but eventually helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapdoor

River ran from her pursuers, a cheeky grin on her face and her high heels clacking on the street with every step. She rounded a corner at full speed, hopped a step or two to rebalance herself as her hair wildly flew out, and kept running down the new alleyway. A successful bait-and-switch had left the small town joyous and grateful to the Doctor and herself, but the unseated diplomats weren't too happy to say the least. They gave chase just as the two of them turned to run, chortling very happily with their success, and the Doctor had pulled ahead just a few moments ago, throwing back over his shoulder that he was going to get the TARDIS and would bring it straight to her. Soon, the blue box materialized with her signature groan of active brakes, and River crashed inside, shutting the door firmly behind her.

"Doctor?" She was surprised to see that he wasn't in the immediate vicinity of the door, waiting to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a kiss still tinged with adrenaline from their escape. He didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but suddenly, she heard a clank and a muffled call of her name. She looked down and to the right to find a hatch open in the floor.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" River said slowly, coming over to stare down at him, hands on her hips. He looked sheepishly up at her. The hatch wasn't one meant for people to go beneath, it was just a maintenance access, and the Doctor had stepped right through the opening, the artificial gravity pulling him down to wedge his lower body between two energy transfer coils. His right arm was caught in the bracket system over the release valves in what was probably the result of a brief attempt at a struggle.

"Uh… I left it open by mistake?" The Doctor squeaked nervously at her expression. "Then when I ran around the console to bring her to you, I er… stepped through the hatch. Backwards." A blush spread over his cheeks.

"Are you hurt?" River's tone changed to one of concern, and she knelt by the opening to reach out her hand to him, but he was too far down.  
"Well no… but um…" He fumbled for words in embarrassment. "I'm… stuck."  
"I gathered that much." Rive huffed, getting up and walking quickly down the stairs, to stand just below him, arms crossed over her chest. "You can't be forgetful like that Doctor! What if I hadn't been with you?"  
The Doctor frowned and tried again to wriggle free, but he was stuck tightly. Thankfully he wasn't injured, but he was feeling a very bruised ego, not to mention the difficulty in taking a deep breath due to the corner of a support beam jabbed against his stomach.

The TARDIS hummed lightly in what seemed to be both amusement and rebuke, and River laughed. "I know love, he just doesn't listen does he?"  
"H-hey!" The Doctor spluttered, appalled that his two ladies were ganging up on him. "Can't you just help me?" He pouted in River's direction and she rolled her eyes.  
"I have on heels and I'm in a dress." She pointed out with a grin, knowing he'd protest the teasing.  
He did. "Riveerrr…" He whined. "Please get me out?"  
"You can get out yourself can't you?"  
"No." He let his lower lip tremble a bit. "I'm stuck… really stuck. I can't move!"  
"Alright then, just a moment." River gave into his puppy eyes, deciding not to let him suffer longer. She took off her shoes and tossed them to the side, then climbed up one of the coils, smirking gently as the Doctor blushed again at her close proximity.

"So what have we got here?" She asked, prodding his side, noting from the waist down he was wedged tightly with very limited movement at all. She looked up to his wrist, caught in some kind of suspension, and freed his arm. He flexed his fingers gratefully.  
"My stomach hurts." He whimpered, and River glanced at the offending corner digging painfully into his abdomen. She clucked.  
"Well it's your own fault, leaving trapdoors open hither and to." She hooked her hands underneath his shoulders and tried to pull up, without any success. This regeneration of his was thin, and not that heavy, but he was still tall and lanky and she didn't have much room to pull.  
He grunted from pressure of her tug, but disappointingly, didn't go anywhere. She released his arms, and he started trying to push on the coils himself, with no more luck.  
River pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Are there any controls that could move the coils enough for you to get free?"  
The Doctor stopped wriggling long enough to think about the suggestion. "Perhaps… yes I think that's possible. Both coils are filled right now with energy from the quantum particle generator from taking off and landing so quickly. If we entered the vortex, the coils might deflate some."  
"Okay, sounds good, but operating her systems won't crush you in the process will it?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"No I don't think so." The Doctor assured her, shaking his head.  
"That doesn't sound very convincing."  
The Doctor huffed and started to cross his arms, but stopped with a wince when the movement drove the awkward corner further into his belly.  
River sighed, and slung her legs over to slide back down the coil. She headed up to the console to try out the idea, but first shot back, "If this kills you I'm holding you personally responsible… twice!"

The Doctor grinned and chuckled a bit at the use of his own ultimatum, then waited nervously as he heard River pushing buttons and pulling levers above. Her takeoff was definitely smoother than his usually were- not that he would ever admit that out loud! They shifted into the vortex, and the Doctor waited patiently, then- yes! The coil pressed against his front was shrinking. However he was still shoved tightly against the support beam, and suddenly he realized the pain in his stomach was increasing. He looked behind him, noting with shock that the coil behind him was inflating more! With a grunt of alarm, he quickly shoved against the support beam, but cried out in pain as his middle felt crushed against the unrelenting corner. He gave another push and, after a brief moment of fear, fell through the space that the decreasing coil had left. He landed flat on his back, the wind was knocked from his lungs and he groaned.

"Sweetie?" River was there suddenly, hands fluttering as she tried to find if he had any injuries.  
"I'm… fine River." He gasped, groaning again.  
"You idiot!" River was suddenly alight with indignation, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I though you were being smashed into pieces!"  
The Doctor had a witty retort, but all he managed was another moan as he pressed his hand to his stomach. "My stomach aches…"  
He thought he would get whiplash as River reverted straight back to concern and hauled him to his feet. "Let's go make sure you don't have any internal damage."

Once in the TARDIS' med-bay of sorts, River used a piece of Time-Lord medical technology to scan the Doctor's internal systems, then sighed with relief at the lack of any internal bleeding or cuts.  
"Looks like you're just bruised badly, Doctor." She patted his back gently as he slumped tiredly, rubbing a hand across his face, then rubbing the surface of his stomach underneath his shirt.  
He was surprised and pleased when River pressed a loving kiss to his lips; he lit up and eagerly returned the kiss, disappointed when she pulled away.  
"Why don't we go lie down for a bit?" She flirted, taking his hand. "We've had a long day."  
The Doctor smiled happily, and let River lead him down the corridor to the room they shared when she was on board.

He cradled her in his arms, fingers tracing her lips as his other hand stroked her shoulders. She nestled closer and kissed along his jawline, pulling him bare-chested further into her embrace, but suddenly he moaned softly into her hair.  
"What's wrong Sweetie?" River asked gently, placing a hand over his flat stomach. He shivered. "Still a bit sore?'  
"Yeah." He pouted. "I need to remember to close the hatch…"  
"Yes you do." She affirmed with a chuckled, and stroked the warm plane of his belly softly. He melted under the touch and she giggled. "Oh, like that?"  
He mumbled something she assumed was assent, and she continued the massage, only stopping to roll him onto his back and lean over, pressing kisses to the bruises on his belly.  
"Poor love." She murmured, and rubbed again, careful not to press too hard and hurt him. He cuddled into her arms again and they slowly drifted off, while the TARDIS hummed in amusement and tenderness as she flew through the vortex, carrying her Thief and his Melody.


End file.
